


Hey, Beautiful

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Still going strong with the art meme, it has certainly given my muse new inspiration \o/ This one is for my buddy <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/"><b>sherylyn</b></a> who asked for Neal doing something domestic like cooking or cleaning :D I decided to go with cooking and I added some healthy dose of "peterus interruptus", lol :D Clearly Peter has a whole different idea of a main course :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hey, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts).



> **A/N:** Still going strong with the art meme, it has certainly given my muse new inspiration \o/ This one is for my buddy [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**sherylyn**](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/) who asked for Neal doing something domestic like cooking or cleaning :D I decided to go with cooking and I added some healthy dose of "peterus interruptus", lol :D Clearly Peter has a whole different idea of a main course :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/9l3883u0g6dnm1q/heybeautiful.png?dl=0)  



End file.
